Layers of Pain
by Evening Jade
Summary: It's no big secret that James Potter and Lily Evans despise each other. James loves to pull pranks, Lily often being the target. However Lily has some pranks in store for him too. But what happens when a prank reveals something no one ever knew?
1. Memory Lane

Hey everyone. This is my first fic so be gentle! Well, actually, just give me your honest opinion. Well it's an L/J fic so enjoy! Um, I'd say it would be heavy PG-13 for some language and violence. Oh and review. A lot. Thanks.

**JadeEvening**

**EVERYTHING belongs to J.K.Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot and Lily's two best friends Jade and Anna. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sixteen-year-old Lily Evans stared out the window and sighed, her warm breath fogging up the glass. It was raining heavily outside, the rain pounding the grounds, flooding the lake. The grim weather brought up memories – the kind that you don't want to visit.

Flashback

Lily was lying on the floor, bruises already forming on her face and arms –courtesy of Jack Evans. _Bastard_, she thought, clenching her teeth as she attempted to sit up. Pain exploded throughout her body, and she fell back again. Heavy footsteps sounded outside her door. Lily grimaced. Jack Evans stormed through the doorway, clutching a bottle of whiskey. His face was red, and his dull red hair was plastered onto his face. He stumbled and swayed, muttering half-phrases.

"Damn y-you…you…your mother…dead…bitch…y-you…I'LL BLEEDING KILL YOU!" he shouted hoarsely and lunged at Lily. She moved out of the way and saw her father towering over her, swinging his bottle like a club.

"You…little whore…you're going to die. J-just like your mother…I'll kill you. You…don't deserve to live…you'll…."

End flashback

Lily brought her knees closer to her chest and stared blankly out the window. The pain of that memory. It was like a layer. One of many. The memories just…piling on top of each other. Layers of memories, layers of pain. The fat drops of rain rolling down the glass pane, mimicked hers, rolling down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah. What did you think? Well if you're reading this far, that means you haven't decided to totally give up on me. smiles hopefully Well I'll have the second chapter up soon. I hope. Well you know what to do. **

**R E V I E W. Thanks!**


	2. A Grand Morning

**Hey everyone. cringes Yeah I know, I know the last chapter was short. I _know_. This chapter will be longer – promise. Just think of it like this – the first chapter was just a taster. Er... never mind. bites lip Well, anyway on with the second chapter. You know what to do! REVIEW!**

**NOTHING belongs to. EVERYTHING belongs to J.K.Rowling except for the plot and Lily's two best friends.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily entered the Great Hall and spotted her two best friends at the end of the Gryffindor table. She grinned at them and sat down.

Her friend Allison Taylor grinned and twirled her blonde hair in an innocent fashion. _Ha_. _Innocent_, Lily thought.

"Weeell, Lily m'dear, isn't it just a _grand_ morning!" Allison chirped cheerfully from across the table, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Mmm-hmm," Lily replied. "Absolutely smashing. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping – ah. What a _wonderful_ day."

"Come _on_, you guys. You'll totally give it away. _No one_ acts this perky at eight bloody A.M in the morning." Lily turned and saw Jade Wilkins, her other best friend roll her eyes at her.

"Lighten up, Jade," Allison said to her. "No one knows anything. I mean –- OH MY GOD you guys, here they come." Allison turned away from the double doors and slurped her porridge, trying to arrange her face in what she seemed was an innocent matter.

The four Marauders strode in, looking like they ruled the world. Well at least two did.

James Potter and Sirius Black walked in, cocky and confident. Sirius with his long, black hair, had an air of casual elegance that just rolled off him. He had almost all the girls in Hogwarts drooling over him. Well the ones that weren't drooling over James that is.

James Potter was also quite popular. He had messy, unruly hair, an adorable smile, and gorgeous hazel eyes framed by black wire rimmed glasses.

Remus Lupin was the most responsible and serious out of the four. He had sandy hair, blue eyes, and was easy going and fun. He went for the more gentlemanly approach to things, and was usually the brain behind the pranks.

Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder, was kind of the odd one. He was short and pudgy, while the other three were lean and tall. He had watery blue eyes, and was timid of everything.

Lily turned away trying not to laugh. She thought she had already broken a couple of ribs, doing so.

First there was dead silence. Then chaos as _everyone_ started to laugh. It didn't take long for the Marauders to figure out that everyone was laughing at – _them_. The points and the faces in their direction gave it away.

Jade was crying and had stuffed a muffin in her mouth to stop laughing.

The girls had transformed the boy's clothes to something well – different.

Sirius was wearing a pink, ballerina's outfit, complete with tutu and everything. He even had a pink bow in his hair. Lily knew there was a reason her mom had forced her to take ballet when she was younger.

James was sporting the newest dress from Andrea's Wizarding Fashions. It was a clingy, lavender strapless dress that ended halfway down his thighs. Allison complimented herself on it – fashion did come in handy.

Remus was wearing a tight red leather dress A/N – think Britney Spears in 'Oops!…I Did It Again' grins that reached his ankles but had a _deep_ V neck, that plunged down to his navel. A/N – that's my favorite :D

And last but not least, Peter. He was wearing a dark red dress that had so many ruffles it looked like the ruffles had a life of their own. A/N- think Spanish dancing dresses.

But no. The best part wasn't even the costumes. Lily had performed a tricky little Illusion Charm that revealed the costumes to everyone, but the Marauders. So if they had looked down, they would have seen their normal robes.

Lily stopped trying to contain her laughter. It just poured out, and not soon after, she, Jade, and Allison were on a heap on the floor, crying and laughing.

Lily stood up and her eyes swept along the table where the Professors sat. Some were in shock, but some were laughing as well. Professor Dumbledor didn't contain his laughter. It rang out, through the Great Hall like thunder. After a few minutes he calmed down enough to wear a tear from his eye and say to Lily:

"Miss Evans, although I assure you that I have never seen such a well done prank, I do think that you should take that charm off Mssrs. Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew."

Lily nodded and removed the Illusion charm just long enough for the boys, to look down. Then she Vanished their costumes and ran like hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what did you think? I thought it wasn't half bad, but I'll leave that up to you. You know what to do. REVIEW! Reviews make the next chapter come faster:D **


	3. This Means War

Many many thanks to my loverly reviews! And I'll try and update sooner!

EVERYTHING belongs to **J.K.Rowling**. The only things I own are the plot and Lily's two best friends (Allison Taylor and Jade Wilkins). **P.S. The words between the s are Lily's thoughts. **

Reviewers 

**CattyCat** – Thank you and will do.

**XxHopleless-Romanticxx** – Merci. Glad you like it.

**Sazinous** – Thanks and I'll try and make it longer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily burst through the Gryffindor Common Room entrance and collapsed on the sofa, giggling hysterically. The four identical looks of shock and horror would be forever etched in her mind. Hah. That's payback for what they did to me last week. I mean – ugh – attempting to kiss Lucius Malfoy every time I opened my mouth? Sick sick people.

Lily's musings were abrupted when jade and Allison stampeded through the Common Room, almost knocking Lily over in their excitement.

"Lily – wow – that was –"

" - great! I will never forget – "

" – that _dress_! I mean it was the newest dress from Andrea's. I would have killed - "

"Oh don't worry Taylor. I'll do that for you," a clipped voice said from behind them. The girls turned. And promptly burst in to laughter again.

The four Marauders looked grim and well – pretty blood mad. And if looks could kill – each of the girls would probably have been slowly tortured to death. However the sheer amount of hatred coming from Sirius' eyes was somehow lessened by the fact that all the boys were still in costume.

James slowly advanced towards them, practically snarling.

"No one," he growled "and I mean _no one_ pranks the Marauders and gets away with it. You _do _know what this means don't you Evans?" He spat out the last word like it was venom.

Lily just tipped her head to the side as if to say _Oh?_

"This means _war_. And you _will_ regret ever humiliating us," he snarled.

This didn't seem to faze Lily a bit. She glanced at her watch. "Well ladies, it seems that we are late for Charms. Must be off now. Ta ta," she said cheerfully to the boys. She picked up her bag and left the room. Allison followed then turned around.

"Oh Siri, _darling_," she said sweetly. "Better start practicing those plies and twirls. You wouldn't want to ruin your – ah – image, now would you?" She smirked.

"Wait!" Jade said with mock confusion. "What image?" The girls turned away laughing, with Lily humming something suspiciously akin to 'Oops!…I Did It Again'.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to _do!_" Sirius wailed from under the covers. "It's horrible! It's degrading! It's –it's HUMILIATING!"

James paced the floor of the 6th year boys dormitory. "Padfoot quit whining. We have to come up with a brilliant plan – something that'll blow them away." He paused. "_Well?_" he demanded to the rest of the Marauders. "haven't you got a plan?" He sighed and flopped down on his bed.

"We're _doomed_!" Peter moaned.

Remus exhaled loudly and whacked Peter's head. "Stop being such a drama queen, Wormtail. Now – what we have to do is figure out that girls' weakness, then play off that."

"You mean something that's _really_ embarrassing for girls?" Sirius said, re-emerging from under the covers, his eyes shining.

Remus nodded although he felt a bit guilty.

"A-HAH!" Sirius shrieked. "I've _got_ it!" He motioned the boys into a huddle. "Now…what we have to do is…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew. Well that was longer than the first two no? Anyway I hope you liked it! Once again thanks to my reviews – yay! I love saying that! You know what to do. REVIEW! Thanks. – Jade Evening


	4. Another Grand Morning

So what did you think of that last chapter? Longer than the two before it, I know, but still short. I'll try and make this chappie longer. Many thanks to my reviewers (see the end Authors Note the bottom). One more thing – Lily's thoughts are now in Italics – sorry if there's any confusion.

**Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. I only own the plot and Lily's two best friends, Jade and Allison. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_B-B-B-R-R-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-N-N-N-G-G!_

"Unnngggghh…." Lily groaned as she sleepily slapped the bringing alarm clock on her nightstand. Stupid thing. She groaned again and rolled over in her bed. Mmm…the bed was very nice and warm and coz—

"Good _morning_, sunshine!" Allison chirped cheerfully from somewhere above her, then promptly threw open the curtains, letting the sunshine stream in.

"BLOODY HELL, TAYLOR!" Lily shrieked, rolling off her bed and hitting the floor (_stone_ floor mind you) hard. _Oomph_. She glared furiously up at her best friend who was sitting on her bed looking way too perky. "You know – _some_ of us like to get a little sleep in the mornings." Allison just grinned.

"I know you love me," she said happily and moved off Lily's bed. Lily groaned again. _Damn you Allison for being such a bloody morning person. _She grumbled and got off the floor – there was no sense in going back to sleep – she wouldn't be able to. She sighed (A/N – I know, Lily sighs a lot – but hey. Wouldn't you if you were woken up way too early in the morning by your crazy, perky, best friend?)

There was a loud huffing noise coming from the bed on Lily's left. Lily rolled her eyes and looked to her left. A very haughty looking Charlotte Richards sat up in her bed, her long blond hair tousled with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ex-_cuse_ me, Allison dear, but don't you think that was _rude_? I mean here we are, sleeping soundly and innocently, when _you_ come along and disturb us. (insert disgruntled huff here) Honestly, I think I ought to be given an apology." She finished her speech and looked around expectantly. "_Well?_"

Allison snorted as Charlotte huffed daintily and flounced off to the bathrooms. Allison rolled her eyes and ambled over to her dresser. She pulled out a drawer, rummaged through it and frowned.

"Have either of you seen my pink underwear? You know my lucky pair? The one that's light pink and has bows and – "

Jade cut her off. "Allison, I am half deaf from that bloody alarm, half blind from the sunlight, and I have half a mind to strangle you this morning. The only thing standing between my fantasy and reality is you being my best friend. So _please_, not this morning." Jade finished and pulled some clothes out of her closet. Jade was more athletic than Lily or Allison, and really hated shopping and make up. The only boys she was interested in, were the ones who ate, breathed, and lived for Quidditch the way she did.

Allison rolled her eyes and rummaged through her drawer again. "Hey has anyone seen my pink bra? The one with the bows that matches my - "

Jade, now very annoyed, cut her off again. "For goodness sake, Allison. Either you or the house-elves must have misplaced it because bras and panties do _not_ walk off by themselves."

Allison rolled her eyes again. "Alright alright. Enough about the undergarments." She stopped. "Hmm…are you _sure_ you haven't seen my blue pair of - " She shut up immediately at the withering glare from Jade.

A very indignant huff was heard from the bathroom. "Could you _please_ stop bickering? I mean all I'm -- "

This remark was cut off by now a very pissed off Jade Wilkins.

"STUFF IT RICHARDS!"

Allison and Lily looked at each other and laughed silently, as Charlotte pouted and waltzed out of the dormitories. Jade stalked to the bathroom, and slammed the door. Lily heard some incoherent sentences that went something like this: "…bloody…stupid….undergarments…stupid…..Richards…...Allison…..sunlight…clock….psychotic perky little…."

Lily grinned and returned to dressing, both of them not noticing how maybe their lack of certain underwear (especially the frilly, pink, and ones with bows) was their first sign of danger. Well…they would soon find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily, Allison and Jade walked down to the Great Hall, chatting about classes (Lily), boys (Allison), and Quidditch (Jade). They made their way towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Marauders. Jade was the first to notice their odd behavior.

All four of them were grinning so hard it looked like their faces were going to crack. Once they spotted the three girls looking at them they quickly turned to their breakfasts and chatted casually. Well as casually as possible.

"So…er….Prongs," Sirius started trying not to look too guilty (and failing miserably). "Uh…so….we're going to cream Hufflepuff next week. I mean their chasers are miserable."

"Right," James replied thickly (you try grinning like an idiot while stuffing your face with bacon). "Umm…weather's great." All of the Marauders and the girls stared at him strangely. "Ahh—I mean….yup. Their chasers are…horrible." He nodded for emphasis all the while thinking:_ Weather? What the hell, James! You nearly blew our cover!_

Lily shook her head and turned back to her breakfast. She didn't notice Peter wink to Sirius who immediately muttered under his breath and flicked his wand. All of a sudden the Great Hall had lengths of string strung around the room. And the on the string was Lily's, Jade's and Allison's undergarments. Pink bras, lacy bras, navy panties with zooming snitches (Jade's), almost every embarrassing thing a girl could own (undergarment wise) was displayed on strings in front of everyone. (A/N: think laundry – only with lots of panties and bras.)

The girls looked up and nearly choked. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no.

The boys' (mostly Sirius) creativity had stretched beyond that. Over every article of clothing was a bright neon sign displaying a fact about that item. For example, over Allison's pink bra and panties was a sign that read: _'Allison's Lucky Bra and Panties'_. Over a green lacy pair of panties, a sign read: _'Lily's First Pair of Non-Cotton Knickers'_. And so on and so forth. The hall was in chaos. Students were laughing so hard, they were crying and falling over in a heap on the floor. Some had laughed so hard, bits of porridge and toast were flying everywhere. (A/N: I don't know if that's scientifically possible, but just work with me here. )

Lily had turned so red, it was impossible to tell where her face ended, and her hair began. She uttered a choked cry and lunged at James. It had taken the combined efforts of Professor McGonagall and three other prefects to stop Lily from strangling James. Lily shrieked and flailed but it did no good. She was restrained, while watching James collapse in laughter in front of her.

Meanwhile Jade had turned pale, then incredibly red. She was sputtering and glaring at the boys. Allison had just seen red. She tackled Sirius and would have nearly kicked him in the 'no-no' zone if it hadn't been for a prefect.

Albus Dumbledore stood up. "SILENCE!" he commanded loudly. All the students looked up at the head table. James had even managed to get up.

"Misters Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew, will you please see me in my office as soon as you are dismissed. I assure you, I have never seen such a prank in my life, that was marvelously executed. However, punishment is in order. Detentions for all of you for a month, and fifty points from Gryffindor." His paused and his eyes twinkled. "As for Misses Evans, Wilkins, and Taylor, ten points from Gryffindor for fighting. Now – I do wish that all students compose themselves before their first lessons, as I make sure that these – ah – certain belongings are returned to their proper place." He smiled. The three girls turned about three shades redder.

Dumbledore sat down and flicked his wand as all the items of clothing vanished (as well as the signs).

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily Evans was in a foul mood. She was bloody pissed off. She stormed through the common room entrance and dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch. She plopped ungracefully down onto the couch and scowled.

Not only did she have to endure everyone's remarks about her 'First Pair of Non-Cotton Knickers' but she _also_ had to endure James Potter and his cronies guffawing their heads off everytime they say her. Damn them and their bloody creativity. She scowled even more.

"Helllllooooooo Lily _darling_," a cheerful voice said from behind her. She didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Piss of Potter," she snarled, clearly _not_ in the mood.

"But Liilllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy," he wined. "I--"

"Potter the only thing that is sparing you life is my promise to McGonagall that I wouldn't maim you in any way, shape, or form, now DO _NOT TEST ME!_" she said very quickly and loudly.

Every head in the common room turned towards them. Lily groaned, picked up her bag, whacked James over the head with it and stalked off to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what did you think? Brilliant? Good? Fair? Bad? Absolutely terrible? Well review. Oh and I want to thank my reviewers:

**nina12321** – thanks and I'll try.

**sazinous** – Special thanks to sazinous for sticking with me and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated!

Reviews make the next chapter come faster!


	5. Transfiguration Troubles

Hello everyone. Well that last chapter was longer than the others no? Alright this chapter will be longer for you Sazinous. Promise. Oh and again, Lily's thoughts are in italics.

**Everything****belongs to J.K.Rowling. Not me. I only own the plot, Jade, and Allison. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well it was official. (Sirius' head pops in). _What's official?_ Sirius? _You rang?_ Get outta my story! _Aww…you don't want me in your story?_ No. _Then what?_ I want you to go away so I can finish my story in peace! _Well fine then. (huffs) No need to get huffy. _(Author groans) _I'm going I'm going_.

(A/N: No I'm not going crazy. I'm just temporarily insane. Please ignore the paragraph above – you caught me at one of my not-so-sane moments.)

Well anyways, it was official. Hogwarts was now a war zone. Lily had become so furious that she had started insulting 'him' (as 'him' or 'he' was the only thing Lily was now calling James) whenever she got the chance. Of course James had started hexing her nearly every time he saw her – unless a teacher was currently present. Everyone had become used to their never-ceasing (A/N: is that a word? Oh well…) fights. It was now customary for Hogwarts students to cast a Sheild Charm around themselves to avoid any astray hexes.

Lily was fuming. Although the last prank was horrible, degrading, and humiliating, she had to give points to the Marauders for their creativity. _Damn them_, she thought. It was only a matter of time before she would get them back.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Stupid, arrogant jerk. Hah. Wait till I get him with my absolutely brilliant prank. It'll knock his boxers off! Wait no ew. Bad mental image there. Now, for my prank. Let's see. When would be a good time to do it?_

_Dearie_, said another, more motherly voice in her head. _You don't have a prank. _

_That is beside the point_, the first voice said loftily.

_Right. Now –_

"Ms. Evans, do you _think_ you could start paying attention in my class?" the curt voice of Professor McGonagall called out.

"A-wha?" she said, confused. She sat up and noticed the entire class looking at her. _Damn._ "Uh….1892?" She said tentatively.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "No Ms. Evans," she said with annoyance in her voice. "This is _not_ History of Magic, and the answer to 'Will you please come up here and transfigure this chair into a pig' is _not_, I assure you, 1892." The tall, stern teacher crossed her arms across her chest. "Now that you have awoken from your day dream, perhaps you could actually come up here and _do_ it?" She raised her eyebrows and pointed to the chair.

Lily nodded meekly and walked up to the front of the room. Only then did she realize that she didn't know the incantation. "Uh…" she mumbled. "I-I don't know…"

McGonagall exhaled loudly. "You do not know the spell?" Lily nodded, now very embarrassed. McGonagall sighed. "Very well. Please go back to your seat. Mr. Potter, please assist Ms. Evans in her work."

Lily walked back to her desk, red with embarrassment. She saw James sitting in the desk next to hers, smirking. She resisted the incredible urge to slap the smirk off his face.

"So, Evans. _This _is how you do it," he flicked his wand and said the spell clearly. The chair transfigured into a pig with a _pop_! He turned to her smugly. "You were doing it all wrong."

Lily glared. "I don't need _your_ help, Potter," she said furiously. _That arrogant, son of a –_

"Alright, alright Evans," he said coolly. "Don't get your knickers in a twist." He said the last sentence louder than necessary.

The class burst out laughing and Lily even saw McGonagall's lips twitch. She fumed.. Stupid jerk.

xxxxxxxxxx

After class Professor McGonagall motioned Lily to come up to her desk. Lily fidgeted slightly under the older woman's stare.

"Ms. Evans, I'll come straight to the point. You are behind in my class, and you work standard isn't as good as I know it could be. Your essays are not thorough, you're not paying attention in class, and your transfiguring itself is sloppy. Ms. Evans – you are near failing." McGonagall paused for a moment to let the words sink in. Lily just nodded meekly. McGonagall clasped her hands together on her desk and continued.

"That's why I am assigning you a tutor." She reached over and shuffled her papers a bit before picking up a sheet of parchment. "You and Mr. Potter will have a tutoring session twice a week—you two will have to work around your schedules." She handed the piece of parchment to Lily. "I have made a list of the things you will be looking over.: She stopped and looked at Lily.

Lily was staring at her Professor with her mouth slightly open. She had stopped listening after the word 'Potter'.

"Is something wrong Ms. Evans? Surely you are not opposed to a tutoring session?" McGonagall asked with a hint of danger in her voice.

Lily opened her mouth, and then decided that upsetting an already uptight Transfiguration Professor might not be the best idea. She quickly shut her mouth and managed to choke out a "No, no – of course not Professor" before turning and walking away.

xxxxxxxxxx

_7:17 P.M. – The Library _

Lily glanced at her watch and frowned. He was late. She huffed and decided to start without him. _Anyways, he's probably at Quidditch practice. Huh. Stupid sport. _Lily looked over the parchment and opened her book to 'Transforming An Inanimate Object Into An Animal.'

'To Transform and inanimate object into an animal,

the correct spell and wand movement are required.

Firstly you must picture the animal in your head.'

_How about an ass? I'm already paired with one,_ she thought. _Ugh, back to work_.

'The spell is "BESTIAS VENERO"' (A/N: I dunno. Just made it up).

'Follow the pictures below.'

Lily looked down at the moving pictures of the correct wand movement. _Right, well that shouldn't be too hard._ She straightened her posture and focused on the chair in front of her. _Okay – so picture an ass. Hah hah – James Potter is an ass. Heh heh – oh hell. I sound like I'm ten. C'mon Lily focus, focus. Right. So – an ass. Ha ha. STOP IT! Great Lily. Your internal voice is arguing with your _other_ internal voice. Okay. So an ass – he heh _(internal voice slaps itself) – _is NOT going to work. Um….how about a llama! Where did that come from? _(internal voice shrugs) _Whatever. Okay a llama. _

She raised her wand, said "Bestias Venero" clearly and swished her wand.

_Pop!_

Lily just sat in her chair, gaping. In front of her stood the strangest thing she had ever seen. It had the body of a llama and the head of a donkey. The donkey also seemed to be wearing a pair of glasses somewhat akin to Potter's. Oh and it also had chair legs sticking out of it at random places. _Oh hell. It looks like all my thoughts warped into this – thing. Dammit_.

Lily heard loud laughter coming from behind her. She whipped around with her face extremely red.

James Potter was behind her, still in his Quidditch robes, doubled over laughing. Lily was speechless. She didn't know whether to scream at him, slap him, laugh herself, or to just sulk. She opted to just glare at him hatefully.

"No – wonder – you're – failing – Transfiguration--" James rasped, still laughing his head off. Lily glared some more, then whacked him over the head with her (very heavy, leather bound) textbook.

"Oy!" James said, miffed. He rubbed his head and glared at Lily.

"Shhh!" They both turned and looked at Madam Pince, the uptight librarian glaring at them for disturbing her sacred library. (A/N: hmm..lots of glaring going on huh?) James and Lily both rolled their eyes and went back to glaring at each other.

James grinned. "Evans, lighten up a bit. I mean – your animal is - " he just shook his head and went back to chortling silently.

Lily huffed and retorted: "It is _not_ funny, Potter. Just because you can transfigure things without a single thought or effort, does _not_ mean that everyone _else_ can. Oh, and by the way, _where were you for the past_ (she checked her watch) _twenty-three minutes! _Huh? Can you tell me that, Potter!" she shrieked.

James looked at her quizzically. "Was there some form of a compliment in that answer?" He backed off as Lily started to advance on him, hands curled. "Alright, alright. Sorry about being late. Quidditch practice went longer than usual."

_Did James Potter just apologize? Huh. _Lily put this thought out of her head and looked at him expectantly. "So? Aren't you going to help me reverse this-this-disaster?" she said.

James grinned and leaned against a chair. "You're swishing too much, Evans. It isn't a charm. You have to flick and point a little more." He demonstrated. Lily gritted her teeth. _I will not strangle Potter for being such a show off. I will not strangle Potter for being such a show off. I will not strangle Potter for being such a show off…._ She groaned internally and tried to mimic his wand movement. It didn't work.

James shook his head and moved over to where she stood. Lily took a few steps back as he approached. James looked surprised, then rolled his eyes. "Evans," he said slowly, as if speaking to a three-year-old. "I won't try and feel you up or anything." He grinned. "Unless you want me to..."he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily sighed. "Potter, this is exactly why I can't stand you. And stop wiggling your eyebrows, it looks like you have a snake on your forehead." He quickly stopped. "Fine!" she said loudly and stepped closer to him. He covered her hand with his. "What are you doing?" she said apprehensively. He looked surprised. "I'm _trying_ to teach you how to do the wand movement." She nodded.

After an hour or so, Lily managed to correctly transform a chair into a llama.

Lily quickly gathered her books and walked to the entrance of the library. She turned nervously around to James.

"I—ah—well—um—thanks Potter." She said in a rush. James nodded and smiled at her. Lily rushed out of the library. James studied her retreating figure. The slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, didn't escape his notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew! Well I'm done. Hey look – **5** pages! Yay! That's for you Sazinous. And thanks to my other luuverly reviewer! Pottersgurl07 – thank you! Oh and sorry for the long wait. My family went to the beach for a few days – no internet there! Bye!


	6. Agent Evans to Agent Taylor

How did you like that last chapter? Longer than those others right? Well anyways on with the 6th chapter. Also MANY MANY thanks to my reviewers – you made my day!

**EVERYTHING belongs to J.K.Rowling. I only own the plot, Jade, and Allison. **

**Reviewers: **

**ScandalsMidnightMistress06** – Thank you. I will.

**brw1001** - Thanks!

**jmarit17** – Glad you liked the pranks. :)

**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK** – Thanks so much. Bye the way, you're story rocks too, and I already did.

**Sazinous** – SO grateful for your reviews. Honestly. And as for Lily/James action…weeeellll dahling, 'Patience is a virtue'. So be patient :D Oooh…evil…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gryffindor 6th Year Girl Dormitories_

_8:36 P.M._

"We are so _pathetic_."

This statement made Lily and Jade stop their nail-painting activities and stare at their best friend in concern. Allison was sprawled on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Lily and Jade looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Allison wasn't usually so melodramatic.

"I mean here we are – three beautiful young women on a Friday night, with absolutely _nothing_ to do. No Hogsmeade, no dates, no cute guys, no shopping spree. I _come on_ girls, we aren't going to be young forever." Allison turned over and stared at her friends. "There is absolutely -- " She stopped abruptly. She sat up straight, her eyes shining.

"I'm calling a meeting." She looked around at her friends.

Lily looked strangely at her. "Allison, _what_ are you doing? What meeting?"

Allison grinned. "As you young ladies know, we have been recent victims of a horrible, degrading, humiliating prank. Are you just going to let it _go?_ Let bygones be bygones? _No!_ This," she said eagerly, "calls for revenge." She paused for emphasis. "So, I propose, that we come up with something brilliant, something astounding, something – well you get my point. _So?_"

Lily grinned back at her. "Sounds excellent. Can't wait. So -- what are we going to do?"

Allison was cut off by a small cough from Jade. Both girls looked at her. She looked apprehensive, and her cheeks were slightly pink. "Er..guys. Maybe we shouldn't – ah – well – pranktheMaruadersagain." She said the last part really quickly. "I mean – I guess it's okay to pull one on James or Sirius, but maybeweshouldn'tprankRemusbecauseheisreallyniceandneverdidanythingtous." She stopped for air.

Allison looked at her, bug-eyed. "'Never _did_ anything to us? Jade – are you feeling alright? He is a _Marauder_. Enough said." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Jade expectantly, waiting for some type of defense. She didn't expect the sporty, athletic, (non-boy crazy) Jade to blush. _No. That canNOT be blood rising to her cheeks. No no no no no no. This is Jade WILKINS, right?__As in: doesn't care about guys, except to talk Quidditch strategies with them. Right? RIGHT? _Allison thought.

Lily looked from a now very red Jade, who was very interested in her quilt, to a bug-eyed Allison. And she grinned wickedly. It didn't take a genius to see what was going on here.

"Agent Evans to Agent Taylor – I propose a new mission," she said cheekily. Allison looked quizzically back at her. Lily continued on. "Let's see. Status: 8:45 P.M. – Gryffindor Girl's Dorms. Mission: to find out what the hell is up with the subject." Lily nodded to Allison.

Allison bit the inside of cheek to refrain from laughing and continued where Lily left off. "Agent Taylor to Agent Evans, new mission established. Subject: Jade Lee Wilkins. Age: 16. Obsessed over Quidditch and no taste in fashion ('Hey!). Current situation: Involved with a certain Marauder – Remus Lupin." Allison grinned so wide, she feared the grin would swallow her face. Meanwhile Jade now resembled an overripe tomato and groaned.

"_Guys_," she gritted out between clenched teeth. "I AM not involved with a Marauder. I'm just _saying_ that Remus hasn't done anything (Allison snorted), and that we should go easy on him (Allison snorts again.) Alright _fine_, but it's not necessarily _his_ fault that he's a Marauder right? (Allison and Lily snort)." Jade looked skywards and then walked gracefully out of the dormitories.

_BANG!_

Jade had slammed the door to the dormitories shut and a muffled "some friends I have" was heard through the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

_8:47 P.M. Gryffindor Common Room_

Remus looked down at his Potions essay and frowned. _Describe in detail the 'Near-Death Bile', It's Pros and Cons, as Well as It's Uses in Everyday Life_ – Professor Dubkin sure was morbid. Only last week he had his class concoct a potion similar to the Cruciatus Curse, only it was legal. Remus shivered. Ugh.

He stretched and heard excessive giggling coming from behind him. He turned around and rolled his eyes. Sirius was sitting on the couch, flirting with a bunch of girls who were crowed around him, batting their eyelashes and clutching his arm. Ugh. They were what Remus liked to call the '3 G Girls' – 'Gossipy, Giggly, and Girly'. Revolting. He rolled his eyes again at their childish antics. He flexed his fingers a bit to soothe some of the cramping in his fingers from all that writing. Just as he was about to drag Sirius away from his many adoring groupies, he heard a slam. Remus turned towards the dormitory doors and saw a very flushed Jade storm out. He suddenly felt a little nervous and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

Jade approached him, scowling slightly. He heard her mumble some things like "great…just great…and _I_ have to live with them…damn…."

"Er---hi Jade," Remus said calmly, his voice not betraying his nervousness. He stuck his hands in his pockets. (A/N- The Hogwarts robes probably don't have pockets but just ignore it okay?) Her head snapped up.

"Oh—ah—hi Remus," she smiled a bit before the now very loud girls caught her attention. She exhaled loudly, and turned to Remus. "This day just keeps getting better. Well Mr.Lupin – you're a prefect aren't you? Can't you take points off for— "she waved her hands around a bit "—for I don't know…being excessively annoying and disturbing the peace in here?" She looked at the girls before rolling her eyes and turning back to the boy in front of her. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Jade – the demented maniac needs a ego booster once a day, or he gets incredibly depressed." _What!_ His mind screamed at him,

"OY! I resent that!" Sirius called from the couch. Jade and Remus both rolled their eyes.

She suddenly felt really awkward. _Right. Non awkward silence. So Jade. So…what do you say now? _ "Umm…well…I was just…er….I have to go…to…er….that place….er…over there – bye!" she said quickly and exited the common room. Remus looked a bit disappointed. He turned and walked over to Sirius dragging him away from his adoring fans.

"Hey Moony! Bonnie was about to ask me out! You _know_ the one with the really big--" Sirius was cut off by a hand over his mouth. "Affhnammhaa…"he grumped. They reached their dormitories and Remus uncovered Sirius' mouth. "Moooonneeeeeee—" Sirius wailed.

"Padfoot I –er-need your help," Remus said. Sirius brightened. "_You_ need _my_ help?" he said incredulously.

"Can't believe I've come to this," he muttered. "I need…well…girl help." Sirius whooped and jumped around the room. "So," he said excitedly. "What do you need help with? Oooh – you know…what's her face?…she was _really--_"

"PADFOOT!" Remus yelled. "Look—there's this girl and I don't think she really likes me and I really want to go out with her…" he trailed off and looked down.

Sirius nodded wisely. "Well then Moony, old friend, I have some advice for you. Let's see now…you _really_ like her? (Remus nodded.) And she only thinks of you as a friend? (Remus nodded again.) And you're sure she would _never_ think of you as more of a friend? (Remus scowled a little then nodded). Well Moony, here's my advice. Be subtle. (Remus snorted). But _whatever_ you do, _don't_ go down on your knees and plead for her to go out with you, saying: 'Please baby! Please! I really like you and I want to snog you senseless! Please say you'll go out with me!' Sirius was now on his knees, with his arms thrown out at his sides.

Remus stared at him.

Sirius coughed and stood up, brushing some 'dirt' from his robes.

"_You_ did that?" Remus said disbelievingly.

"This—this isn't about me…"Sirius replied, fidgeting. "Besides…that will only earn you a good slap." He rubbed his jaw as if remembering something.

Remus shook his head and looked up at the sky. "As I was saying – demented maniac."

xxxxxxxxxx

_8:23 P.M. Gryffindor 6th Year Girl Dormitories _

_(not the same night, duh) _

Lily, Jade, and Allison were all sitting on their beds talking about nothing in particular. The conversation turned towards the recent, very embarrassing little show of undergarments. But when Allison mentioned the Marauders, a certain haughty, blonde-haired girl snapped to attention and leaned over.

"Did you say something about the Marauders?" Charlotte Richards asked smoothly, the word 'Marauder's rolling off her tongue like honey. Her blue eyes were bright, and she looked on eagerly. "They are _so_ adorable." She smiled to herself, as the three girls looked on with disgust.

"Yeah," another high-pitched voice echoed. "_So_ adorable." Lily turned towards Celeste Harris, Charlotte's little follower. Celeste had dyed blond-brown hair and huge brown eyes. She mimicked everything thing that Charlotte did, even the way she styled her hair. She was an airhead, and completely clueless about everything.

Allison sighed. "Charlotte and Charlotte's shadow, please get out." The thing about Allison was, if she didn't like you, she made sure you knew it. Charlotte huffed, and Celeste huffed after her. "How _rude_," Charlotte said daintily and walked out of the dormitory, Celeste close on her heels.

Allison turned back to her friends. "So?" she asked Jade eagerly.

Jade looked a bit guilty but continued on. "Well…you know how all the pure-bloods are related to each other? All right well…my family is well connected with James' family and I often see him at gatherings or business occasions, stuff like that. Anyways, once when we were, oh about seven, I was at his house for some family gathering or whatever. James' Aunt Ethel had just given him a little pet that she had brought back from Africa (A/N: random, huh?). It was this tiny little monkey, tame and really adorable. So James named it Oogerpooky (A/N: again, complete randomness) and was playing with it all night." Jade stopped for a moment while Lily and Allison composed themselves.

"Oo—oogerp-pookey!" Allison gasped, laughing. "Who'd thought? The great James Potter?" She laughed again.

"Anyways," Jade continued, "He was playing with Oogerpooky, when his little cousin Jake toddled up. Jake was about 3 or 4-I guess, and he had stolen someone's wand. So he came toddling up, and started poking the monkey with the wand. Oogerpooky just started growing like crazy, until he was about 15 feet. Then he started growing fangs and foaming at the mouth. He growled and stomped around a bit. It took nearly an hour to reverse the spell. Poor James – he was so terrified, he was crying and all." Jade shook her head, although she was laughing too.

Lily grinned and tried to imagine a 15 foot, fanged monkey stomping around. Then as she thought of their plan, a small knot wound itself in her stomach.

**(A/N: Words in _Italics_ represents Lily's internal voice #1. Words between the /slashy things/ represent Lily's internal voice #2. Oh and Professor Duke is the stuffy old Divination teacher. Just letting you know. Now – read on.)**

_You KNOW this is not going to be good_, her internal voice said to her knowingly.

/Oh shut up, her second voice retorted back. /It's just a little prank, that's all./

_But it would be using his greatest fear against him._

/So/ her second voice questioned. /It'll knock his ego down a bit. So what/

_I'm just saying, dear—_

/Don't call me dear/

_Fine. You'll regret this later, you know._

/Do shut up. You sound like Professor Duke. I'm going through with this./

_Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and bye the way, you should be expecting a 'Told You So' after this is over._

/SHUT UP/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! 5 pages! Alright well, the girls have begun to retaliate. And hmm….might there be some Remus/Jade action? Hmm…..Oh well. Guess you'll have to wait and seeee! grins Oh and how'd you like the 3 G's:D Anyhow, you see that little blue button that says 'GO'. Click on it….it beckons you…answer the call…you can just feeling your resistance weakening….click the button….you know what to do….REVIEW….

Again thanks to my reviewers!

- Jade Evening


	7. The Return of Oogerpookey

Hello everyone! ducks to avoid sharp, pointy things Sorry it took so late! Honestly, I am. Damn writers block. Anyway, the 6th Harry Potter book comes out today! Yay – only this story won't be finished in time. **So, if there is anything in the book that contradicts my story – I'm sorry. But I'm sticking with my storyline.** Thank you to my reviewers – 27 reviews! I'm so happy, reviews give me confidence. Yay! Bye the way, my bday was on the 13th! 'Happy birthday to me, happy birth--". Er—right. On with the story….

Thank you to **brw1001, jmarit17, Jingle Bellz, Sazinous, ****mandakhristine07****Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI****Selene Romanov****dracomalfoysdragon****lemmingally****, and ****OTHCharmedHPFreak**

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily woke up early, blinked and looked around. The other girls were still sleeping soundly. She rolled out of bed and walked over towards the window seat. It was still dark outside, and only some pale, dusky pink could be seen.

She sighed softly and pulled her legs up to her chest. Her thoughts drifted towards the prank that they (Lily, Allison & Jade) would pull today. She laid her head against the cool glass and mulled over her situation.

Had it really come down to this? Her, bragging and gloating -- almost as bad as the…Marauders? True, they had started it, but hadn't she gotten them back?

She concentrated, thinking back to her earlier days at Hogwarts. Had it started when they were twelve, and James had turned her hair blue? No – must have been before that. First year? Did she _really_ hate him at _that_ age?

_ Do you really _hate_ him dearie?_, her inner voice said.

/Of – of course./ another, voice replied loftily.

_ Mmmhm…_

/Mmmhm? What mmmhm? MMMHM? What's that? What are you implying/ Her second voice shrieked.

_ Well…_

/Well WHAT/ she demanded a little nervously.

_ Love, cool down. You've got that famous redhead temper in you. Listen, sweets. I just want you to stop and think for a moment. That boy has a weakness. Now his, it seems to be that – monkey. He's covered up that weakness, hidden it where he doesn't think anyone will find it. His friends don't even know. Now, you've found that weakness. What are you going to do with it?_

Lily's second voice stayed silent. She curled up tighter and looked out the window. Is that what she was doing? Playing off his weakness?

She shivered. She had a weakness too. What – what if someone…found…out? Lily squeezed her eyes shut. _Pain…fear…bruises…footsteps…crunching bone…breaking glass…please…knuckleskickpunch…bleeding…my blood?…Daddy?…_

Her eyes flew open, her breathing erratic. She gasped and tried to take deep, calming breaths.

Lily looked down to her arms, where her fingernails had made small half moon scratches. She took a deep breath, and tried to forget that last…memory. Her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts.

Sure the Marauders had pulled one on her before, but wouldn't this be targeted at James alone?

/So/ her bossier voice said. /He deserves it./

_ But this would be personal, deeply personal._

/And what would you call that last prank? Hmm? They were flaunting your UNDERWEAR! As well as stating some embarrassing facts about them. You can't say that's not personal./

Lily mulled over this for a long time. She didn't notice the sunrise or the girls in her dorm waking up.

"Lily?" a voice asked behind her. Jade was standing there, still in her pajamas. "Er--what are you doing?"

"Oh," Lily mumbled, scrambling off the window seat. "Uh--couldn't sleep." Jade nodded and looked concerned. Then she started pulling out her clothes.

Lily walked over to her dresser and started to get out her uniform as well. As she finished brushing her hair, Allison walked in from the bathroom, her eyes bright.

"Ready guys?" She grinned and stuck her wand into her pocket.

Lily exhaled quietly and tried to push away her previous thoughts. She smiled, and looked at her friends. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

_ I hate Wednesdays,_ James Potter thought as he strolled down to the Great Hall with his friends. _First the hot water runs out. Then, the shampoo runs out. And LASTLY, Padfoot used up all the hair spray. _He scowled deeply as he saw Sirius patting his hair. _And now my hair looks--un-James Potterish! It's my hair! It's famous!_ He wrinkled his noise. _The gods are against me. Yup. That's it. It's ALMOST the weekend, but they just pile ALL the crap meant for the week onto Wednesday. _He looked up at the ceiling. _Yeah, I'm talking to you._

James was jolted out of his rant, when Remus stopped suddenly in front of him.

"Hey! Mooney – why did you…" he trailed off. His wyes widened and he made a feeble noise in his throat.

His once beloved childhood friend (or pet), was now in the middle of the Great Hall, exactly as he was on that terrifying night. Panic gripped James as he looked up at the 15-foot monkey. He squeezed his eyes shut and re-opened them, only to find the entire population of Hogwarts staring at him whimpering. His faced paled, and he grabbed the doorframe to steady himself. _This isn't happening…_

xxx

Lily's gaze slid between her slightly (A/N: ahem ) hysterical best friends and James Potter. She looked at James' pale face and cringed.

Allison gasped for breath, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. "And that's not the best part," she said gleefully.

Allison took out her wand and muttered something under he breath. Then she flicked her wand, and grinned at Lily.

_ Pop!_

Large streaks of color zoomed and morphed into huge letters that hung in the air, in front of James.

THE RETURN OF OOGERPOOKEY – BE AFRAID JAMES…BE VERY AFRAID… 

Lily glanced at James. Her stomach twisted as his face looked terrified. Maybe…maybe it was just the sun reflecting off his glasses…but was he…tearing up?

She watched him stumble backwards and run out of sight. Lily bit her lip, threw down her napkin and ran after him, not noticing the stares she was getting.

"Lily?" Jade called after he. "Where--"

xxx

Lily gasped and panted for breath, as she ran through the corridors. _Where is he?_ She finally caught sight of a mess, raven-haired boy striding towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"James!" she called out. "James!" He didn't stop, but she noticed him pause – just for a second. "JAMES!" she said loudly, finally catching him at the entrance to the Tower.

"Dammit," he cursed softly, staring at the portrait of the Fat Lady – sans the Fat Lady right now.

"James," she said nervously. "Listen…I…I…just--"

James whirled around, tears threatening to spill over. His eyes, now of a darker hue reflected anger, confusion, sadness…but the overwhelming hurt made Lily's stomach twist even more.

Lily opened her mouth to speak but James cut her off.

"No," he whispered angrily. "For once in your damn life, shut up and listen to me Evans." He advanced on her, his eyes glittering dangerously. "I have no idea, _where_ or from _whom_ you learned about--" he faltered "—about the monkey." He paused and shook his head. "You know Evans, I kinda respected you…before. Those were good pranks you pulled. I admired that you took on the Marauders – no one else did." He set his jaw and the steely glint returned.

"But I _never_ would have thought that you could sink _this_ low. You – are – _nothing­_ – Lily." He spat. Then he turned around, and walked away.

Lily sank to the floor, her head I her hands. _'You are nothing Lily'_ rang through her head. She drew in a ragged breath. Suddenly the scenery changed. She wasn't sitting in the Gryffindor corridor anymore. She was lying on the ground, whimpering, in a pool of her own blood. She looked up at her father, drunk and filthy. He bent down, roughly pulling on Lily's hair.

"You – are – nothing – Lily," he snarled in her ear. "Nothing." He stood up again, his tall dark figure, looming over he. "_Nothing_."

xxxxxxxxxx

It's done! Not quite as long….And bye the way lemmingally – anon. reviews are now accepted. Well….review….please?


End file.
